Summer Ghost Story
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Len, Rin, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, Gumiya, Lui, Ring, Piko, Miki, Koyuki, dan Kaito, pergi ke villa keluarga Koyuki. Disana mereka akan melakukan ritual khusus musim panas, cerita seram. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Langsung aja baca! Slight LenxRin, RintoxLenka, GumiyaxGumi, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, KaitoxKoyuki.


**Summary :**

**Len, Rin, RInto, Lenka, Gumi, Gumiya, Lui, Ring, Piko, Miki, Koyuki, dan Kaito, pergi ke villa keluarga Koyuki. Disana mereka akan melakukan ritual khusus musim panas, cerita seram. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Langsung aja baca!**

**Slight LenxRin, RintoxLenka, GumiyaxGumi, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, KaitoxKoyuki.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine (Simple right?).**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Horror, Mystery, Humor (Garing).**

**Title : Summer Ghost Story.**

**Warning : OCs, GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, disini Len ama Lenka kembar, dan sebangsanya (?).**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

'_Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik, tok, teng, teng, teng, teng, teng'_

Bunyi bel, penanda sekolah telah usai. Dan semua anak menunggu itu. Kenapa? Jelas, karena besok adalah liburan musim panas. Hanya tersisa beberapa anak di kelas, hampir semua anak sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hei, liburan musim panas enaknya ngapain, ya?" tanya cowok berambut honey blonde berpony tail, Len, kepada teman-temannya.

"Hmm, enaknya mah… cerita hantu, pasti seru," sambung cowok berambut honey blonde lainya, Rinto.

"Idemu bagus, Rinto. Hanya saja, kapan dan dimana kita akan melakukannya?" jawab cowok hijau, Gumiya.

Semua orang yang ada di situ, Kagami Rinto, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Lenka, Kamine Rin, Kamui Gumi, Midori Gumiya, Hibiki Lui, Suzune Ring, Utatane Piko, Furukawa Miki, Amano Koyuki, dan Kazama Kaito, berpikir, well hampir semua.

"Gimana kalau di villa keluargaku? Aku punya sebuah villa di dekat pantai, di kota sebelah," usul cewek berambut hitam, Koyuki.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh! Kita kumpul di mana, kapan berangkatnya, dan naik apa?" tanya cewek berambut biru muda, Ring.

"Di depan sekolah saja, jam 3, soal kendaraan biar kutangani," ujar cowok berambut hijau tua, Kaito.

"Baiklah, semuanya kembali kerumah dan harus ada di sini jam 3, kay!" kata Gumi, semuanya mengangguk lalu kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Semua character kita sudah berkumpul di depan sekolah, minus Koyuki dan Kaito. Selang beberapa menit, sebuah limousine berwarna hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

"Minna maaf membuat kalian menunggu, silahkan masuk," Koyuki berkata sambil membuka pintu dari dalam.

Para character kita memasuki limousine itu, tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi, karena-

"Eh, Kaito di mana? Kupikir dia bersama mu?" ujar Rin yang menyadari ketidak beradaan makluk hijau kita (Gumiya : Woi aku juga ijo! Gumi : Aku juga!).

"Aku ada di depan,"

"Eh? Jadi Kaito yang menyetir," tany Lui.

"Yap," jawab Koyuki enteng.

-Kaito yang menyetir.

"Baiklah para penumpang, harap kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian, atau kalian akan tanggung akibatnya sendiri, terimakasih," ujar Koyuki, dan dituruti oleh semuanya.

3, 2, 1.

Kaito membernarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu berkata, "Ready… GO!"

Dan seperti yang anda lihat, Kaito memacu limousinnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hampir separuh dari penumpang sudah mual, bahkan yang lebih parah, ketiga bocah shota kita sudah pingsan (Len+Piko+Lui : Siapa yang shota!).

Lenka memeluk Rinto yang ada disebelahnya, Rinto berpegangan pada kursi, Gumi, Miki, Rin, dan Ring saling berpelukan, Koyuki cuma menghela nafas, 'Untung aku udah kencengin sabuk pengamanku," pikirnya. Gumiya yang paling dekat dengan kursi supir, langsung melihat berapa kecepatan limousine ini melaju.

"Syukurlah, ternyata kecepatannya masih 60km/jam," ujar Gumiya, membuat semua orang, minus Kaito, tenang.

Tapi, semua itu dengan mudahnya dihancurkan oleh Kaito.

"Eh, kamu salah baca. Kecepatan maksimal limousine yang tertera di speedometer 250km/jam, dan jarumnya sudah berputar sebanyak empat kali, berarti kecepatannya sekarang 460km/jam," jelasnya santai.

"AAAAPPPPPAAAAA!" jerit semua chara, min Kaito.

* * *

Setengah jam berlalu, para chara kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dengan sehat wal afiat. Well, sebenernya cuma Kaito yang sehat, yang lainnya udah tepar.

Setelah semuanya baikan (baca : sadar), para maid Koyuki langsung membawa semua barang bawaan mereka. Lalu, semua chara kita masuk ke dalam villa keluarga Amano.

Mereka semua terkagum-kagum melihat villa keluarga Amano yang mewah, ralat sangat mewah, min Kaito dan Koyuki. Setelah para maidnya Koyuki mengantarkan mereka ke kamar masing-masing, semua chara kita berkumpul di ruang makan.

Para pelayannya Koyuki sudah memasakan banyak makanan mewah, mulai dari steak, pizza, spaghetti, ramen, shusi, sampai mi ayam (All : Lho?). Mereka makan dengan lahap semua makanan yang disediakan. Setelah makan, mereka semua berkumpul di kamar nona muda Amano itu. Dua belas lilin sudah disediakan, cukup untuk masing-masing orang.

Mereka duduk melingkar. Setelah menyalakan semua lilin, lampu mulai dipadamkan dan ceritapun dimulai.

"Siapa yang mau cerita duluan?" tanya Koyuki. Tidak ada yang menjawab, sampai akhirnya Ring mengangkat tangan.

Dia berdehem sebentar, lalu memulai cerita, "Baiklah, mungkin cerita ini tidak begitu seram, tapi kalau kalian mengalaminya, ini cukup menakutkan," Ring menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, semua orang mendengarkan dengan seksama, Ring pun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ini adalah cerita yang dialami oleh aku, waktu kecil. Waktu itu, aku pulang dari rumah sakit, setelah aku menginap selama tiga hari karena tifus. Malam sebelum aku pulang biasa saja, sampai kedua orang tuaku keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Awalnya masih normal, tapi lama-lama aku merasa ada yang aneh. Aku, merasakan hawa dingin mulai menyelimutiku. Karena takut, aku menutupi diriku dengan selimut. _'Tap, tap, tap,' _Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Aku kira itu tou-san atau kaa-san, jadi aku langsung membuka selimutku. Dan yang aku lihat bukan tou-san ataupun kaa-san, melainkan seorang wanita berpakaian suster dan wajahnya… penuh dengan darah… hancur… mengerikan.

Kaget, takut, aku langsung berlari keluar kamarku. Saking takutnya, aku sampai menabarak seseorang, orang itu, Lui. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa yang baru kualami, kesadaranku sudah hilang," Ring menyelesaikan ceritanya lalu meniup lilinnya.

Semuanya menelan ludah, minus Kaito yang enggak takut.

"Hei Ring, kenapa setelah sadar kamu ngak cerita sama aku?" tanya Lui.

"A-aku ketakutan, jadinya ngak cerita sama siapa-siapa, gomen," ujar Ring, Lui menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Ring.

"Ngak papa, yang penting kamu ngak apa-apa. Soalnya, kalau waktu itu kamu kenapa-napa aku bakal khawatir," ujar Lui tersenyum, membuat Ring blushing.

* * *

Sekarang giliran Gumiya bercerita.

"Baiklah, cerita ini diceritakan oleh salah satu senpaiku, Kaito-senpai. Kaito-senpai bilang, waktu itu dia sedang mengantar Miku-senpai pulang setelah kerja kelompok. Tapi, entah kenapa hari itu terasa lebih dingin. Bukan hanya Kaito-senpai, Miku-senpai juga merasakan dingin itu. Dingin itu begitu aneh, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdua berdiri.

Mereka berdua mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi makin lama makin dingin. Karena kasihan melihat Miku-senpai yang sudah sangat kedinginan, Kaito-senpai meminjamkan syalnya pada Miku-senpai. Miku-senpai hanya diam membiarkan Kaito-senpai melingkarkan syalnya di lehernya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalannan mereka, dan hawa dingin itu datang lagi. _'Tap… tap… tap…'_ Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menengok ke belakang dan… BYAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAA!" pekik semua orang di situ, minus Kaito dan Gumiya.

Gumi langsung memarahi Gumiya, sedangkan Gumiya malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Lenka dan Koyuki sudah ketakutan setengah mati, mereka berdua terlihat hampir menangis, Piko dan Miki membenarkan ahoge mereka yang berdiri.

* * *

Sekarang giliran sang shota putih, siapa lagi kalo bukan, Piko (Piko : Aku nga shota.). Dia mengambil nafas perlahan, dan dimulailah cerita dari Piko.

"Okey, waktu itu aku dan Miki, pergi ke Amused Park. Saat aku dan Miki menaiki Jet Coaster, aku melihat sesuatu melayang, seperti api. Karena kupikir itu sinaran lampu, jadi kuabaikan. Tapi, setelah turun dari Jet Coaster, Miki terlihat aneh, wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Kukira dia pengen muntah, jadi aku menuntunnya kea rah bak sampah. Dan tiba-tiba, Miki berlari menjauhiku. Aku mengejarnya, dia semakin berlari ke dekat sungai. Lalu tertawa, dengan sangat mengerikan, dan meloncat ke dalam sungai. Aku langsung berlari mendekati bibir sungai.

Aku melihat ke dalam sungai, dan aku melihat cahaya itu lagi, tapi arahnya dari dalam sungai. Tapi, karena aku panik, soalnya Miki ngak muncul ke permukaan, jadi aku langsung nyebur buat nyelamatin Miki. Setelah aku membawa Miki ke tepi sungai, dan melakukan pertolongan pertama, Miki akhirnya sadar, tapi anehya, dia ngak inget apa-apa tentang yang barusan terjadi," Piko meniup lilinnya pertanda ceritanya sudah selesai.

Semuanya diam, Miki merinding, tapi akhirnya bertanya, "J-jadi, itu yang terjadi padaku waktu itu?" tanya Miki mencoba memastikan, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Piko.

"Um, Piko-kun, maaf tapi pertolongan pertama itu…" kata Koyuki untuk sedikit memastikan.

"Eh? Oh itu, ya pertolongan pertama, ngeluarin air dari badannya Miki sama nafas buatan. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Piko polos, ralat kelewat polos.

Kaito akhirnya bertanya, "Piko, kamu ngasih nafas buatannya dari mulut ke mulut?"

"Eh, iyalah, emang gimana lagi?" jawab Piko enteng, yang lain cengo, Miki blushing.

"Terus, kalau ngeluarin airnya, kamu neken dadanya Miki, kan?" lanjut Kaito, diangguki Piko, "Tapi, kamu nyilangin tangannya Miki di depan dadanya dulu, kan?"

"Enggak," jawab Piko innocent, "Aku langsung neken dadanya Miki pake kedua tanganku, kena-" (Note : Piko mau ngomong 'kenapa memangnya?')

'_Buagh'_ "PIKO HENTAI!" belum sempat Piko selesai ngomong, dia sudah dihadiahi tinjuan sayang dari Miki.

"He-hei Miki, kamu kenapa, a-aku ngak hentai,"

"Ngak mau tau, Piko hentai! Piko hentai! Piko hentai! Piko mesum! Piko pervert!" Miki terus menghujani Piko dengan tinjuan dan kata-katanya. Yang lainya hanya sweatdrop.

'Tapi… untung yang merebut ciuman pertamaku Piko,' ujar Miki dalam hati, dan hasilnya dia makin blushing.

* * *

Mereka semua masih melanjutkan acaranya, terlihat Lenka sedang memeluk Rinto saking takutnya, dan Rinto blushing karena itu. Gumiya malah ngagetin Gumi waktu Gumi takut. Rin sama Len saling berpelukan (Kaito : So Sweet. Len+Rin : U-urusai!). Koyuki ngumpet di belakang Kaito, Ring Ngumpet di belakang Lui. Miki sama Piko? Piko masih dihujani tinjuan plus hinaan sayang dari Miki. Eh? Tunggu ada yang aneh.

Kaito menyadari ada yang aneh. Lalu dia membuka mulutnya, "Hei, bukanya Miki dan Piko masih berantem, Lenka meluk Rinto, Ring ama Koyuki disini, Lui ada disampingku, Len sama Rin ada di dekat Miki dan Piko, Gumiya masih berdebat sama Gumi, dan total jumlah orangnya 12. Jadi, siapa yang cerita?" pertanyaan Kaito membuat semua orang yang ada di situ terdiam, "Jujur, aku malah belum cerita. Jadi siapa yang cerita?" lanjutnya.

"Saya yang cerita anak-anak,"

Mereka semua menengok ke arah suara itu. Tampaklah seorang nenek-nenek tanpa wajah.

3, 2, 1. "GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" mereka semua, min Kaito, langsung menjerit dengan sangat keras, dan berlari keluar ruangan, dan Kaito harus menggendong Koyuki yang pingsan.

* * *

**Autor's Teritorial**

* * *

**Kaito : Huft, akhirnya fic pertamaku jadi. *teplak, teplok***

**All : Endingnya GaJe.**

**Kaito : Wakatta, aku kan masih author pemula. :(**

**Lenka : Kaito mah kejem, masa aku ngak dapet dialog. T^T **

**Rinto : Tenang aja Lenka, si Kaito udah bikin fic RintoLenka kok. *Puk-puk Lenka***

**Lenka : Eh, bu-bukan itu maksudku… *blush***

**Kaito : Eh, kapan a- *dibekep Koyuki***

**Gumiya : Btw, kenapa aku nyeritain tentang Si BaKaito? **

**Kaito : Karena aku mau. **

**Miki : *Masih nyiksa Piko***

**Piko : *Mati* **

**Koyuki : Eh, daripada melihat adegan 'Pembunuhan' di atas mending makan blueberry. :)**

**Rin&Len : *Naek road roller***

**Rin : Koyuki-chan. *Ngejar Koyuki pake road roller tanpa sebab***

**Len : Road and Roll!**

**Koyuki : Kyaaa! *Lari, ngumpet di belakang Kaito***

**Kaito : *Ngacungin pistol ke arah R&L***

**Rin : Minggir.**

'_**Dor' 'Duar' **_***Road rollernya RinLen meledak***

**Gumi : *Cengo* Itu pistol pelurunya apaan, sampai bisa ngedakin road rollernya R&L?**

**Kaito : Eh? Oh, pelurunya terbuat dari bahan bom, bisa disebut juga bom tembak. *santai***

**Gumi&Gumiya : *Inner* Kejem.**

**Lui&Ring : *Sibuk pacaran***

**Koyuki : *Inner* Kaito-kun… keren (?). XD**

**Kaito : Oh iya, OCsnya itu Kazama Kaito & Amano Koyuki.**

**Baiklah, tanpa banyak basa-basi, R&R please.**

**Koyuki : R&R ya minna-san.**

**All : R&R Please.**

* * *

**P.S. Arigatou for reading this Ff. **

**Saran dan kritik diterima, tidak menerima flame. :3 **

**Last Word : Arigatou Gozaimasu. *Bowing***


End file.
